This invention relates to an electronically controlled braking system for a vehicle.
Requirements for controlling the brakes of vehicles, particularly of heavy duty commercial vehicles, have become increasingly complex over recent years. One such requirement is that of providing an anti-lock braking system (ABS), in which incipient locking of one or more braked wheels is detected and the braking level controlled to avoid such locking. Another requirement may be that of traction control under difficult road conditions. Hitherto the control mechanism for braking systems on heavy duty vehicles has generally been based on pneumatic control, where the medium which powers the brakes is air under pressure, but the increasingly complex requirements for brake control lead to the adoption of an electronically controlled system. It is the object of the present invention to provide improvements in an electronically controlled braking system.